As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's.: 4,327,911; 3,989,243; 4,773,643; and 3,841,628 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse physical participation game device which are meant to be played by children and adults as well.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specially designed, they are deficient in allowing all of the players in the game to participate in every move in an exciting and challenging way.
Most board games involve the interaction of one player at a time with the game. These types of games are generally interesting and fun, but they lack the excitement of simultaneous group involvement and competition.
While there are games that do offer this group involvement, most of these games are complicated and not easy to follow. These games also do not offer the variation of active roles for the players. The introduction of a different role for the players keeps them from getting bored and makes the participants want to play the game longer.
Therefore, there has existed a longstanding need for a new game device that can stimulate group involvement in a fashion that is very easy to understand, but which is still exciting and challenging to play; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.